filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Filthy Frank
Filthy Frank (aka DizastaMusic) is a Japanese-Australian comedian who makes videos about his life and the bizarre entities living in his house. About Frank was previously known as G. Miller and was part of The Tempura Boys but after Chin-Chin struck, he was transformed into an acne ridden, bad-tempered Asian. He became a worshipper of the man who took away his life for unknown reasons. Frank lives his life as his days go by, ignoring all the insane bullshit that happens around him. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on Youtube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped T-Shirt. Personal Life The identity of Filthy Frank has yet to be verified or expressed truthfully. In December of 2012, YouTuber BlamedForRape commented on a DizastaMusic video claiming that Frank’s real name was George Miller and that they had attended high school together (shown below). Frank used to live in , , and returns often as seen in some of his videos. On April 5, 2014, YouTuber AveryCarriere claimed to be a neighbor of Filthy Frank, saying his name was George, but it was denied by him, only later to be revealed as true when further pressed on the matter. On 4th of May, 2014. A video was uploaded to the DizastaMusic channel where George Miller revealed himself in the flesh. It was revealed that he actually suffers from stress-related seziures which could be caused by the conditions of editing videos. He also revealed a vlog channel which you can go to here I ALSO HABE A MAN-CRUSH ON ME PLEASE FUCK ME JOJI SENPAI Gallery Images_(1).jpg Frankunaked.JPG|Frank naked, without his top. gm-full.png|The full conversation confirming George Miller. P.O Box PO Box: Manhattanville Station 365 west 125th street, PO Box 3626, New York-NY-10027 Trivia *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan *He occasionally uploads short animations and music to the TVFilthyFrank account and doodles to his Twitter. *he is a long time worshiper of the dark lord Chin-Chin *Time from time, he will record his frankisodes, while not wearing any pants. Quotes From *Welcome to the rice fields, motherfucker! *I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. *I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. *I burned a kid in a wheel-chair … Hot-Wheels … *Mate, this is just the beginning *The series is about to get deeper and bigger... To *He sings like an angel! - PewDiePie *My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “fuck you” - sncksandbabes *His real name is George Miller, I went to highschool with him, my teacher didn't expect this- BlamedForRape *Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek *Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm Category:Characters Category:The One Sane Man